Talk:K.C. Guthrie/@comment-6272714-20140411212435
I've always had ambiguous feelings towards KC. On one hand, he was an asshole, what with him abandoning Jenna, cheating on her, and leaving Clare for her. But I feel like I understand his actions. Don't get me wrong: he was constantly morally WRONG and selfish, and I am not justifying his actions at all, just to make this clear. However, he came from an abusive background, and dealt with a lot of emotional hardships at such a young age. It's no surprise he made such awful decisions. Don't get me wrong, his background is no excuse for the things he's done. He is held entirely accountable for his actions. It's just that I feel like KC was always on his own; he didn't have any parental guidance in life. Being so young and impregnating a girl at the time when his life was normal and enjoyable for the first time ever was bound to get to him. I'm not defending him AT ALL; he was an ASSHOLE for abandoning Jenna. I just understand why he distanced himself is all. Fear of parenthood, commitment, and his life potentially falling apart yet again was bound to steer him away from his responsibility as the father of Jenna's baby. Eventually he came around, got a job, and tried to be a good parent. He'' tried''. But, typical of KC, he gave in to his own emotions and thought with his impulse as opposed to what was right. Marisol was a lighthearted breath of fresh air at the time when everything was so hard and strenuous, and as a result, he cheated on Jenna. At this point, I felt SO sorry for Jenna, and KC was straight-up'' despicable''. However, his desire to keep Tyson and fix things with Jenna made it apparent that he did ''want ''to give his son a better life than he had, but again, in his heart he just wanted to be a teenager. He couldn't handle the responsibility despite his efforts. I guess I can relate to KC in the sense that he knew what he was ''supposed ''to do, but he always ultimately went with his emotions instead. He always did the wrong thing despite knowing what the right thing to do was. His constant struggle of succumbing to his own emotions as opposed to stepping up is quite relatable to me. :\ It's his character development over time that redeemed him in my eyes. His dedication to schoolwork and building a better life for himself so Tyson will have a father to look up to someday was incredible development for the boy who once was immature, alone, impulsive, and abused. It took a lot for KC to grow up, but I feel like by the end of his run on the show, he truly did mature. And that strong, bittersweet last embrace with Jenna made it apparent to me that he still cared for her deeply, and he probably always will. His loving care for her, Tyson, and his mother was substantial emotional growth for the boy who was once so fickle with his emotions, deserted his son and girlfriend, and resented his mother. His constant battle between stepping up to responsibility and succumbing to his adolescent immaturity was finally won by the end of his time on the show, and I think that is what makes KC redeemable in my eyes. He grew into a mature, passionate, caring young man.